


The Captain's Curse

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [8]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal has a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 8. (Posted to LJ on January 8) Inspired by Firefly marathon on Ovation. Thanks to for Beta. Comments and concrit welcome. Lyric prompt from this song: http://www.sendspace.com/file/8sh95e

Mal knows he been spending too much time with the bottle. He figures the crew thinks so too, but they’re too polite to tell the Captain he’s being a gorram fool. They’ll let him brood in his cabin sucking down the juice; least ’til it gets inconvenient for them. Then they’ll mutiny or abandon him or something.

Maybe Jayne’s already planning it. Wouldn’t surprise him a bit.

Worst part is, the damn sauce don’t do no good.

He can drink himself blind as a one-eyed drop fiend in an eclipse every night and he still wakes up thinking of Inara.


End file.
